venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Asylum Weaver
'Asylum Weaver '''is a Pirate Magic-User that had his mind inhabited by Jordan Frye, similar to Cywren Caster and Vahl Aradur. He is the main protagonist of ''An Oblivion Tale. He was a Vampire for a short amount of time, but was cured. Biography Escorting the Emperor Asylum Weaver was a pirate and thief, who was captured and thrown into jail for his crimes. One day, after Asylum realized that the personality of Jordan Frye was in his mind, Emperor Uriel Septim wished to go to his final resting place in the sewers of the Imperial City, and the guards of the Blades discovered Asylum to be at the entrance of the passage into the sewers. With reluctance from the guards, Asylum was brought along with Septim. Just as the group entered the sewers, a trio of assassins sprang up and attacked the group, killing the Blades' captain, Renault. Asylum took her armor and sword for his own uses, and continued along with the group. The group continued on, facing off against multiple foes like zombies, rats, and other assassins. They soon reached a room when the two remaining guards, Bauras and Glenroy, heard noises in the next room. They hurried on to investigate and as they did so, Septim gave Asylum the Amulet of Kings to give to Jauffre, who was to give it to his only heir, a secret son. Just as Septim passed the Amulet on to Asylum, an assassin sprang out and killed the Emperor. In the other room, Glenroy was killed by an assassin although Bauras was able to avenge his death. The guard came into the room with Asylum and said he had failed his mission, although Asylum took the blame for himself. After telling Bauras what Septim had done, the guard told Asylum where Jauffre resided and told him how to get there. Investigation of Fort Urasek Asylum, after going outside, crossed over a lake to Fort Urasek, where he decided to investigate. The young pirate went inside and began to look around and loot, only to find numerous traps - and a horde of goblins. After fighting the goblins for some time and dying, Jordan went back in time and told Asylum to be ready for the traps and the goblins. Soon, however, Asylum discovered that multiple magic-wielding prisoners were being held captive in the goblins' prison cells. After running around the fort multiple times to try and lead the prisoners into booby-traps, Asylum decided just to run away and escape. After he did so, Asylum left the ruins of Fort Urasek and made his way to the Imperial City to take a closer look at it. Time in the Imperial City After the pirate entered the Imperial City, he was greeted by a pair of watchmen that welcomed him to the city. He continued on and met the dog Scrapper and a female city guard, whom Asylum complimented on her cape choice. The young man then entered the Merchants Inn, where he met the armored adventurers Mimi and Winden. After they left, Asylum talked with Velus Hosidius, the proprietor of the Merchants Inn, who offered Asylum a room for twenty gold. Asylum accepted the offer and paid the gold to Velus and met the Dark Elf Jada, and then went up to his room to sleep for the night. The next day, Asylum awoke and went downstairs, only to find Winden jerking back and forth, using magic powers. In puzzlement, he slowly moved towards Mimi and tried to speak with her and took a look at a wanted poster for the thief Gray Fox, and then ran out into the Imperial City. Outside, Asylum decided to go to a nearby store and try to sell and buy some items. He went into the Copious Coinpurse, ran by the elf Thoronir. After speaking to Thoronir of the Gray Fox, Asylum sold various items that he had but did not need. Before leaving the Copious Coinpurse, however, he picked up a vase to take a look at it when Thoronir exclaimed "Thief!", causing Asylum to drop it and run. Just as he got outside, however, an Imperial warder stopped him and had him pay a fine of four gold. He then took him to the castle to confiscate any stolen goods, although there was nothing on Asylum. After walking around the city ranting, Asylum met the young woman Elisa Pierrane, whom he began to flirt with. However, she was oblivious to his actions, and when he tried to speak to her, he failed. The Arena He then noticed a sign for the Arena, and decided to enter it as a combatant. After betting on a match, he watched it, only to see that the team he placed a bet on lost. He entered the Bloodworks to speak to Owyn, who hired him as a gladiator. Asylum entered the Arena and dueled against a Yellow Team member and won. Owyn, who had previously been rude to him, apologized and said that he hoped for Asylum to stay on as a normal duelist. Asylum returned home at the Merchants Inn and decided that he would ask Elisa if she wanted to go to watch an Arena duel with him, but Jordan told him they would wait until later to find out where she lived. The next day, Asylum had another duel in the Arena and met with Elisa again, trying to speak to her some more, although she didn't seem to want to speak to him. Asylum decided to go on with his quest to Chorrol to find Jauffre and give him the Amulet of Kings, and fulfill Septim's wish to find his son. Finding Jauffre Asylum continued on until he reached Chorrol, only to be chased into the city by a Spriggan. There, he decided to stay for the night after finding Jauffre. He went into Weynon House to speak to Jauffre, yet when he entered, he found two monks, Piner and Maborel, discussing weapons and armor. After asking Maborel whether or not he can speak to Jauffre, Asylum climbed upstairs, surprised at the topic of discussion between the two religious figures. The thief met Jauffre seated at his desk, looking over some documents. The two talked about the Amulet and Septim's secret son, whom Jauffre identified as Martin. Jauffre told Asylum that he could go and search for Martin at Kvatch and take any gear he wanted, for he supplied the Blades because he once was their captain. The Killing Field After taking various potions, arrows, and a bow, Asylum went to the Grey Mare and met Valus Odiil, a resident of Chorrol and the father of two sons, Rallus and Antis. He pleaded with Asylum to go and find his two sons, who have gone to clear out the goblin population that has attacked his farm, and Asylum agreed and left to go find the two sons. Asylum went and met with Rallus and Antis near the Odiil farmstead, and then proceeded to go to the farm. There, he and the two brothers fought against hordes of goblins that were assaulting the farm. However, Asylum accidentally slashed Antis and caused the two Odiil brothers to chase him down in anger and rage, swords drawn. The young pirate ran until he escaped the two brothers at the Grey Mare, where Valus met with him again. Thankful for the help he was, Valus gave Asylum his old sword, Chillrend, as a gift since he no longer needed it. A Murder Mystery Asylum left the Grey Mare to find Martin at Kvatch, only to see the orc woman Sari following him. After running from Chorrol, Asylum realized that Sari wasn't going to leave him. Feeling as though he had lost, Asylum allowed her to tag along and they fought various foes together. Asylum was able to form a slight friendship with Sari, too, besides the fact that she was following and scaring him. Asylum and Sari were on their way to Kvatch until Jordan got distracted by the disappearance of a monk, Slythe Seringi, and began to act like Sherlock Holmes and treat Sari like Dr. Watson. After Jordan rambled about the case Sari finally talked and Jordan criticized her for not talking which hurt Sari's feelings and she stopped following Asylum. Asylum went into a nearby cave, only to find Slythe's corpse and a rock creature, the Sunken One. Asylum ran in fear and Jordan realized how much they needed Sari. Asylum apologized for his behavior and asked Sari to join him, making Sari the first companion of Asylum. Asylum also found a fur helmet and gave it to Sari and then continued his quest to find Martin. Gates of Oblivion Asylum and Sari soon journeyed down the road to Kvatch, only to run into a fleeing civilian, the elf Hirtel, who exclaimed that the two adventurers needed to run and that Kvatch was under attack by the Daedra. Asylum and Sari continued on until they reached a camp of Kvatch refugees. After speaking to a few of the refugees, the two ran up to the city to help the Guard battle the Daedra. As Asylum reached the city, the Guard's captain, Savlian Matius, stopped him and told him to stay back, although Asylum told him that he would help in any way that he could. He and Sari entered the Great Gate of Oblivion, only to be attacked by Scamps. After fighting them off, Asylum and Sari met Ilend Vonius, one of the final survivors of a party of soldiers that scouted ahead. He left to tell Captain Matius what was going on, leaving Asylum and Sari to rescue the other member of the scouting party and close the Gate. The two fought through various numbers of foes until they reached the main tower in the area, although to shut off the Gate, they needed a key. While searching, the two found and killed one of the Daedra warriors and found the key on him. However, they also found the missing scout party member, Menien Goneld, who told them to go on without him. Reluctantly Asylum and Sari did so, going to close the Gate. Shortly, the two found the location of the Sigil Stone and Asylum touched it to shut the Gate. However, once he touched it, the Stone lit the room on fire and Asylum and Sari blacked out, only to find themselves outside of Oblivion and at Kvatch. Matius met with Asylum and congratulated him on his success, recruiting him for the retaking of the city. The Battle for Kvatch As the soldiers stood outside the gates of Kvatch, Jordan began to rant about how some of the things that he says in Asylum's mind are actually heard by other people and some aren't, earning him a stare from Captain Matius. Asylum then told the captain that he was ready to go into the city, and followed him and his troops inside. Asylum, Sari, and the guards all rushed into the city and brought down the first wave of enemies with their swords, axes, and arrows and then proceeded to kill a magic-user who was summoning enemies. Asylum and Sari went into a nearby burning house and searched it for valuables, only to find three gold coins and a severed head. Grossed out, Jordan led his young pirate companion out of the burning home and back to discuss the battle plans with Matius. Once he returned to Matius's band of soldiers, Asylum was informed that several civilians were being trapped in the Chapel. Matius told Asylum that they could discuss the rest of their mission later, after the citizens were safe. The group entered the Chapel and Tierra, one of the guards within the Chapel, informed Matius that only she, another guard, and the civilians were the only survivors. Asylum was able to find Martin Septim, whom he had been searching for, among the surviving citizens. It was around this time that his fight with the Great White Minotaur occurred. The battle proved to Asylum that he and Sari were a formidable team when they worked together and convinced him to let her join him in his quest. Becoming a Vampire After harassing a city guard in Skingrad, Asylum is thrown in jail for several months. When his sentence was finished, he looks for an inn to stay at. There, Asylum went to talk to the innkeeper, Erina Jeranus, but accidentally fed on her blood, discovering that he was a vampire. The Ghost Ship of Anvil True to his promise of taking Asylum to the ocean (Possibly an apology for Asylum becoming a vampire), Jordan took the group to the docks in Anvil where they discovered a woman named Varulae who used to have a pirate crew. Asylum, Jordan, and Mimi found out that after she and her crew retrieved a family heirloom. After her crew was murdered they now haunt the ship. She begs them to retrieve her heirloom. Asylum agrees to get it back, and they made their way into The Serpent's Wake. Inside Asylum and Mimi battle many ghosts until they eventually find the Crystal ball and Redwave, an enchanted Steel Cutlass. In Search of a Cure Several months had passed since Asylum became a vampire, and Jordan decides it's finally time to find the cure. A man named Raminus Polus at the Arcane University tells them that the Count of Skingrad is also looking into the cure. They arrive at Castle Skingrad and began to seek an audience with the Count. After a bit of waiting, he was finally ready to see them. He told them that both he and his wife had been turned into Vampires. The Count embraced the changes, but his wife did not. She refused to feed, and thus, slipped into a coma. He asks Asylum to bring the cure to his wife, and promised him anything in return. Asylum agreed. The Witch Asylum travels to Drakelowe and talks to the witch Melisande. She says that she requires five empty grand soul gems before she will help with the cure. Instead of trying to find the soul gems, Jordan simply uses the console to spawn them. Once he returns with the soul gems she asks for a number of ingredients, the blood of an Argonian and the dust of a powerful Vampire "Master" vampire Asylum is told by the witch Melisande that he must kill the vampire Hindaril. Asylum journeys to Redwater Slough and kills the Vampire, fortunately he does not live up to the legend and Asylum kills him fairly easily. The Garlic and the Blood After killing Hindaril Asylum ventures back to The Imperial City in search of the ingredients required for the cure, after checking numerous stores he eventually gathered all of the ingredients and all that was left was the blood of an Argonian, conveniently while leaving the city Asylum runs into and Argonian, unfortunately that's when things begin to go south and Lena attacks Sari while Asylum frantically runs around trying to kill the Argonian. In the end Lena and Sari settle their differences and Asylum obtains the blood. Asylum ventures back to Melisandre and obtains both the cure for the Count's wife, Rona and a cure for himself, after delivering the cure to Rona, Asylum is finally cured of his Vamparism, while still retaining a bit of his emo look. The Haunted House After "earning" twenty thousand gold, Asylum went to buy a manor from a man named Velwyn Benirus. When they arrived at the Benirus Manor they discovered that not only was it in a poor condition, but that there was a strange sealed portal in the basement. Confused (and most likely terrified), Asylum went to sleep, only to wake up soon after to attacking ghosts. He and Jordan then heard a mysterious crash that came from downstairs. After discovering the pot that broke, he found a skeletal hand and a page from a diary inside. Asylum returned to the Imperial City in search of Velwyn, who had fled in fear. Asylum convinces Velwyn to return to Anvil and help rid the house of ghosts and finish his family's business. Asylum leads Velwyn to the strange symbol in the basement, Velwyn opens the door but then flees in fear yet again, leaving Asylum alone, he soon discovers the body of Lorgren Benirus, after reattaching his hand and defeating him, the house is finally rid of the ghost. Trial of a Pirate After the events of the haunted house, Asylum decided to travel to a part of the Imperial City he'd never visited before: The Waterfront. Upon arrival Asylum noticed a ship called the Bloated Float and became excited, but upon further inspection he became angry about how the owner, Ormil, wrecked the ship by turning it into an inn. Putting aside his anger Asylum decided to stay a night. Upon awakening Asylum found that the ship has left the Waterfront and now was far out at sea. With further investigation he discovered that during the night the ship was boarded by a group of pirates known as the Blackwater Brigands, led by an Imperial named Selene. Asylum set out to free the crew and take the ship back from the pirates. After Asylum succeeded, the ship returned to port and Asylum tool a break. He noticed that across the dock was a ship, belonging to rival pirates. Asylum told Jordan that they were rivals of his father, and implying that they wronged his father somehow, Asylum vowed to return when he becomes stronger and get revenge. An Adventure in Time and Space While in the Imperial City, Asylum discovered a TARDIS. With some explanations from Jordan, Asylum learned that it could travel throughout time and space. When he entered, Asylum was astonished that it was bigger on the inside and began exploring it. Shortly, Jordan and Asylum landed and accidentally sent a palace guard named Clarisse into their TARDIS. Together they learned how to use the TARDIS, and finally ended their learning experience with the TARDIS. Searching for Notes Asylum met a researcher named Lithnilian, who told him that he had lost his notes when he ran from a cave and asked him to search for them. Asylum agreed to do this and left the Imperial Bridge Inn to carry out this quest. However, a request sent to Jordan was carried out first, and a clone of Asylum was made. Followers * Sari Currently Residing at The Anvil Manor) * Mimi (Currently Residing at The Anvil Manor ) * Lena (Currently Residing at The Anvil Manor) * Clarisse (Tardis Companion) * Claris (Tardis Companion * Martin Septim (Temporarily) * Bauras (Temporarily) * Jauffre (Temporarily) Appearances * DEATH BY TELETUBBIES! - Let's Play Portal #3 (Mini Tale 43) (First appearance) * *IMPORTANT* An Oblivion Tale Update * THE ADVENTURE BEGINS! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 1 (Debut) * THE FIRST DUNGEON! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 2 * THE ARENA! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 3 * OFF TO ADVENTURE - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 4 * OUR FIRST QUEST! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 5 * SHE WON'T STOP FOLLOWING ME!!! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 6 * I'M SHERLOCK!! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 7 * INTO OBLIVION! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 8 * CLOSING THE GATE! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 9 * WAR for KVATCH - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 10 * CASTLE BATTLE - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 11 * SKYRIM - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 12 * GOING TO PRISON! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 13 * GIANT WHITE MINOTAUR! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 14 * SARI NO!!! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 15 * BAD KITTY! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 16 * WE GOT A HORSE! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 17 * VAMPIRES!!! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 18 * BAD KITTY REMATCH! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 19 * SECRET CULT! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 20 * PICKPOCKETING! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 21 * LIZARD LADY! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 22 * THE SEARCH FOR SARI! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 23 * KILLING EVERYONE! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 24 * SARI IS TRYING TO KILL ME!! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 25 * I HAVE TO KILL MIMI! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 26 * DANCING DEAD BODY! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 27 * !?!?!NiRn RoOt!?!?! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 28 * I CRACKED THE CASE! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 29 * I SPILLED PEPSI ON MYSELF! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 30 * SLAYING VAMPIRES! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 31 * WAR for BRUMA! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 32 * GHOSTBUSTERS! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 33 * KILLING SANS! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 34 * ZOMBIE BOSS BATTLE - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 35 * I'M A VAMPIRE!!! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 36 * PIRATE SHIP TREASURE! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 37 * BURNING IN THE SUN! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 38 * I FEED! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 39 * VIN DIESEL - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 40 * VAMPIRE CURE! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 41 * Jordan freaks out - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 42 * I CHEATED - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 43 * HUMAN SANTA STOCKING! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 44 * THE BEST JOKE EVER! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 45 * BACK TO THE ARENA! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 46 * SCARED TO TEARS! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 47 * THERE'S A DEAD GUY IN MY BASEMENT - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 48 * PIRATE SHIP ADVENTURE! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 49 * TARDIS MOD - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 50 (SPECIAL) * Exploring the TARDIS - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 51 * ASYLUM'S HEAD WAS CUT OFF! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 52 * SONIC SCREWDRIVER MOD! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 53 * I FOUND MOTHER'S HEAD! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 54 Trivia * Among the three Tale series characters, Asylum Weaver was the first to be revealed in a video that was not apart of the main series. While both Vahl Aradur and Cywren Caster were revealed in the first episodes of A Skyrim Tale and A Fallout Tale, respectively, Asylum was revealed in an episode of A Mini Minecraft Tale's ''Portal'' playthrough. * He appears to be confused by the Guard's uniform in Cyrodiil, as He (or Jordan) frequently mistakes female guards for male guards. * For some reason Asylum's first "follower" (stalker) Sari attacks random people at complete random and afterwords comes up with some half baked reason for her behavior. * He has Pyrophobia and Phasmophobia, Fear of Fire and Fear of Ghosts respectively. *He is the first main protagonist of a main Tale series to be male. *Asylum loves grapes. *Asylum mainly uses Umbra. *Asylum has his own clone. (Due to a fan comment.) *Asylum loves Elisa Pierrane. Behind the scenes Asylum Weaver was created for the Let's Play series titled An Oblivion Tale. His gender was first revealed in the 2016 episode of A Mini Minecraft Tale titled I BROKE IT!! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 31, as was the fact that his theme song is being written. In *IMPORTANT* An Oblivion Tale Update, Jordan Frye announced Weaver's name and revealed his theme song, as well as official images of the character. Asylum's design is based upon Nathaniel, a character created by Javott for her League of Tyrants storyline. Category:Characters Category:An Oblivion Tale characters Category:Male characters Category:Pirates Category:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion characters Category:Jordan Frye Category:Former Vampire